


Something Different

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Adult Situations, Don Draper/ Original Character, Drugs/ Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Female Character of Color, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Weed Smoking, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Draper has a late night at the office and decides he needs a drink and ends up with something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I wrote after a long hiatus. I hope you enjoy it!

The ad campaign was finally finished we worked ourselves like dogs trying to make the deadline on time. I looked at the clock on the wall 10:00 p.m. already time is moving really fast god I could use a good drink. I closed the blinds to my windows admiring the New York skyline one more time before grabbing my hat and suit jacket off the coat rack. As I waited on the elevator I could hear the night cleaning crew still vaccuming the floors the elevator doors chimed and I was thankful that it was late and no one else was around except the cleaning crew.

I left the building giving a quick nod to the security guard as I headed out into the breezy but warm April night my mind was set on finding a bar where I could get my palate wet. I realized quickly enough that most of the bars I frequented had closed early because it was a week night damn I thought to myself I guess i'll make it an early night and head home. But then a light bulb went off in my head I'll go to that beatnik bar in the village I waved down a cab gave him the address he gave me a weird look it must be my suit I thought and then we took off for the bar. I'd only been to this place once a couple years back when I was fucking this girl that was an artist the thought of her still put a smile on my face. The ride was not a long one and surprisingly the place was still there I paid the cab driver and headed towards the bar doors.

Once inside I was hit by a mixture of cigarette and dope smoke the cloud just hung over the place I had to give my eyes a second to adjust the place was actually darker inside then it was outside. I went to the nearest empty stole at the bar removing my hat and jacket as the bartender came over to take my drink order.

"How can I help you this evening officer?" said the turtleneck wearing bartender. I started to laugh "What makes you think that i'm a cop" I asked while fishing out my cigarettes and lighter from my jacket "Your outfit you look like one of those television detectives what would you like to order?" he asked "Well i'm not a cop just an ad man and I'll take a scotch on the rocks please" with that the bartender left to make my drink.

While I awaited the arrival of my drink I lit a cigarette and looked around there was a stage in the middle of the place surrounded by tables it must be open mic night there was a stool, a mic, and a spotlight shining down on the stage. Everyone started snapping there fingers as a dark figure made there way to the stage once the figure stepped into the spotlight I was taken by surprise it was a woman and she was absolutely gorgeous.

I took another pull of my cigarette as she produced a little notebook and began speaking into the microphone I wasn't listening I was too busy taking all of her in. My drink being placed in front of me snapped me out of my reverie "That'll be two dollars" said the bartender "Here's twenty set me up with a tab please" I said turning my attention to the drink and then back to the stage where the beauty still stood under the spotlight reading her poetry.

She was tall and lean but with dangerous curves in all the right places her skin radiated under the lights she was the complexion of light chocolate she wore a long red paisley dress that hugged her body and that dipped deeply emphasizing her ample bosoms. She had the most luscious lips painted red, her eyes were deep pools of brown that had a come hither look to them, and she had one of those new hair do's I believe there called an afro. I felt my pants tighten I had to meet her I thought to myself finishing my drink and signalling the bartender for another "Can you do me a favor that woman on stage do not let her pay for any drinks tonight, there on me" I lit another cigarette he just smiled and walked away.

I could hear snapping again she must have finished her poem I turned my attention back to the stage and watched her take a bow the bartender placed my refill in front of me I turned to take a sip of it when I looked back at the stage she was gone but now was making her way to the bar.

I watched her as she walked to the bar she had a confidence in her stride her hips swayed back and forth I bet the view from the back was fantastic. We made eye contact as she walked past my seat she nodded in my direction and I did the same back to her I could see a small smile on her lips a she took the stool furthest from mine. I took a pull of my cigarette while I listened to her order a scotch on the rocks also my drink of choice for the night surprised by how low and sultry her voice was. When the bartender came back she tried to pay for her drink he declined her money pointing in my direction and telling her that drinks were on me tonight.

She looked down the bar at me and that small smile returned to her lips as she took her drink and headed towards the empty stool next to me. She turned in the stool the face me " We haven't been properly introduced I'm Devon and you are?" she asked extending her hand I placed my cigarette in the ash tray and then took her soft hand in mine "I'm Don nice to meet you " I said before placing a kiss on it.

I let go of her hand and replaced it with my cigarette "So your paying my tab tonight why is that I don't even know you?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink. "I loved your poem it was very good" I said hoping she wouldn't see through my bull shit "What part did you like the most?" she asked toying with her straw I started smiling "You caught me I wasn't paying attention but that's your fault" this in turn caused her to smile "And why is it my fault?" she was staring me down.

"Well for one your too damn sexy and secondly I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you" with that she took the cigarette from my mouth and took a pull "Maybe you should pay our tab and you can show me what your thinking about my place is not too far from here if that's ok with you?" she asked blowing the smoke in my face. "That sounds good" with that I signaled the bartender and paid our tab we headed out into the New York night arms linked as we headed towards her apartment.

Her place was only five minute walk from the bar it was small but decorated nicely from her bookshelf I could tell she was an avid reader it was overflowing. Each window sill had plants or candles in them and the floor was filled with decorative pillows while the walls were covered in african art I stood unsure if I should sit yet while she walked around the room lighting candles and incense.

When she finished with that she headed towards the record player "Do you have a preference?" she asked looking back at me I shook my head no while I took off my suit jacket. She placed the needle on the record and the sounds of jazz began to flow through the room. "It's Miles Davis sketches of spain, would you like to have a smoke with me?"she told and asked me at the same time "I'll have a smoke with you" I said as I sat down on one of the pillows she left the room for a second returning with a cigarette pack.

Devon sat down indian style in front of me on the floor pulling a cigarette from the pack she placed it between her lips and lit it while she was inhaling her cigarette I noticed the milk chocolate expanse of her lovely legs I could feel my pants tighten once again. She proceeded to blow the smoke in my face I closed my eyes letting it engulf me when I realized she wasn't smoking a cigarette but a joint I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with a smile on her face and her hand out stretched offering me a pull on the joint.

I took it from her our fingers softly touched causing her to shiver while I took a drag of the joint as she laid down on the pillows her hands moving with the music as she laid there. I lightly tapped her to hand back the joint before laying beside her we laid there making clouds of smoke pretending we could see different shapes that weren't even there.

I laid there taking in everything this feeling was so much better then the alcohol high that I usually have. Devon ran her soft hand across my face to get my attention I turned to face her she was sitting up looking down at me "Are you ok Don was this your first time?" Devon asked concerned. I took her open hand in mine and kissed her palm "I've never been better and it's been awhile" I said while continuing to kiss her palm. Her cheeks started to get a little rosy and she moved her hand from my mouth to my hair slowly stroking it while we looked at each other.

I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her body onto mine and kissed her softly on the lips. We parted momentarily sharing a gaze of lust and want before we proceeded to kiss again this time a lil bit harder and more urgent. Minutes passed before we seperated again both of us breathing hard and eye fucking the hell out of each other.

Devon rose off of the ground and stood above me she slowly ran her hands down her body stopping at her hips where she gathered the material of her dress and slowly pulled it up her legs. Her eyes were aflame with lust a she continued to pull the fabric up my cock was at full attention for her as she continued to tease me. She stopped at the lower part of her hips and gave me a devilish smile as she started to lift the dress again she was wearing no panties I could see that she was excited her nether lips were glistening in the candle light.

I looked back up into her eyes as she continued to pull the dress over her smooth stomach and then up to the luscious mound of her breasts it was then we broke eye contact again only momentarily as she pulled the dress over her head. Her body was a beautiful sight to behold as she still stood over me with her legs slightly spread running her hands all over her naked flesh her breasts looked like dessert with hershey kisses on top.

I sat up and slowly started running my hands up and down her legs they too were soft and smooth to the touch. I could hear her take in a breath as I started to massage them I kissed along the tops of her feet, her dainty ankles, and her knee caps licking a slow trail up the center of her chocolate thighs trying to get to her creamy center when she stopped me.

"Don" she breathed "Don't you think your just a tad bit over dressed I'd like to see you too" with that she moved from over me but offered me her hand so I could get up. Once I was standing I closed the space between us and kissed her again as she put her tongue in my mouth I felt her reach up and start to undo my tie I ran my hands around to her ample backside and gave it a squeeze it was nice and firm.

We stood there bathed in candlelight tongue kissing each other down until she finished unbuttoning my shirt we seperated slightly so she could push it over my shoulders I removed my under shirt pulling her to my naked chest I licked her luscious lips to which she opened and greeted my tongue with hers.

Devon moved her hands all over my chest massaging my muscles and teasingly pulling on my chest hair she flicked my nipples making them hard as stone she detached her lips from mine and then proceeded to kiss down my neck stopping to trace her tongue over my adam's apple she gave me goosebumps and continued her trip lower. She kissed on my pecs while her fingers traced my nipples I ran a hand up and down her back stopping to grab her ass every so often while my other hand was holding her breast gently massaging it.

She replaced her tracing finger with her tongue flicking at my nipples and lightly nipping at them she'd stop and then blow on them making them hard all over again she then turned her attention lower leaving a wet trail down my stomach I started to breath harder I could feel her smiling on my stomach. Devon got down on her knees then looked up into my eyes as her hands caressed my cloth covered thighs until they reached my hard center.

She caressed me there ever so softly through the fabric never breaking eye contact she continued to stare at me while she unbuckled my belt and pulled both my pants and boxers down at the same time so that I was finally naked as well. She didn't even break eye contact when my dick gently hit her in the face. I could tell she was surprised at my length and girth I was a bit blessed we continued to eye each other down while she took me in both hands she started off slow gently running her hands up and down my caress of steel.

It felt real good to me as she started moving faster up and down I could hear her soft moans as I rocked my hips back and forth in rhythm with her hands I reached down to cup her breast in my hand she started moving even faster I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head.

She stopped rubbing on me causing my eyes to re open I looked down at her "Don look at you your just oozing pre-cum I better clean that up" she said before taking me all the way in her mouth I thought I was about to cum right then and there. She held me between her plump lips and let me get use to there warmth and wetness when she thought I was out of the danger zone she slowly started bobbing her head up and down her tongue swirling over me like I was a lollipop. I encouraged her by placing my hand in her fro and gently pushing her head towards me she then placed her hands on my hips and began pulling me to her so I fucking her mouth.

It was getting to be too much again I could feel that glorious pressure starting in my head wanting to rush through my body and explode out my cock I had to stop her if I wanted this to last.

"Ooh god Devon please let me touch you I can't take much more sweetheart" I moaned watching her take me from her now swollen lips. She laid on her back amongst the pillows legs spread nipples hard and pointing towards the sky she took her hand and ran it over her bushy pubis walking her fingers down to her most intimate folds I watched as she opened herself up so I could see all of her. That beautiful pearl was poking out just waiting to be touched and licked her pretty pink core glistened just waiting for me. I stroked my hard cock as I kneeled on the floor between her legs to get more up close and personal with her other mouth.

As I reached her sweet center she moved her hands away "Open yourself for me again" I asked her while running my hands over her inner thigh she complied spreading herself with her delicate fingers. The first thing I did was inhale her scent she smelled good like rain on a hot day I licked my index finger got it nice and wet and proceeded to trace it around her clit goosebumps formed on her legs as she let out a low moan.

I removed my finger only to lick it and my middle one to put it back in her center and rub I could tell she liked it her clit was getting harder I needed more I removed my fingers from her pearl and replaced them with my tongue causing her to jump a little bit.

I slowly traced our names over her clit her hips were rocking in my face she was liking this alot I gently sucked on her precious pearl while she ran her hands through my hair to get more of herself in my mouth. I stopped for a moment to lick my middle and ring finger causing her to whimper once they were nice and wet I sucked and flicked my tongue at her while my fingers made it to her wet center I slid them slowly into her warm and welcome snatch.

Devon was so fucking wet my dick jumped at the sensation circling my fingers. I pumped her good and hard until she was crying out and fucking my face and fingers "Don I need your heat fill me up" She cried out I licked her up and down slowly one last time kissing her labia while I removed my fingers from her dripping wet core. She left so much cream on my fingers I licked them clean while stroking my cock she rubbed her numb and then reached out for my dick pulling me into her sweetness.

I wouldn't let her take me all at once I only let the head enter her so she could get use to my girth "Oh fuck Don give it to to me" she cried out her hands grabbing my ass trying to push me in deeper I looked down into her eyes then I sank my dick all the way in "Oh God" she moaned and bit my shoulder. I slowly fucked her in and out giving her all of me while I nipped at her neck and left little love bites something to remember me by when this was over.

She started to rock her hips faster up into mine I knew she was getting close to cuming all over me "Your close baby are you about to cream on my dick?" I asked her while fucking her nice and hard "Ooh fuck yes your dick is so good" she moaned back.

I could feel her pussy walls holding me closer within I knew she was there I helped her over the edge I put my dick in her and kept it at the hilt "DON" screamed out of her as her inner muscles contracted all over me I helped her ride out the waves of her orgasm. She moaned and shook for a couple mins it's a wonder I didn't cum right then and there when the last of the waves finished I slowly pulled out of her cock rock hard as I stood up to get another joint I sparked the joint and then sat down across from her.

We were both drenched in sweat from fucking she ran her hands through her hair sat up and crawled over to me she took the joint out of my mouth placed it in hers and sat on my dick as she took a drag of it "Fuck Devon you feel incredible" I moaned as one of my hands guided her hips to meet mine and then the other played with her clit.

She grinded on my dick as she blew the smoke in my face I sucked her nipples while she fucked me senseless she was so open and creamy I couldn't take anymore I could feel that pressure in my head start to spread through my body I was about to explode "Oh fuck i'm about to cum" I said.

She stopped for a second causing me to shake removed the joint from her lips and placed it between mine and slammed herself onto me "Mmmm fill me Don give me all your cum" she moaned. I quickly pulled the joint out of my mouth and filled her with my cock and coated her walls with my seed "Shit" I moaned it was mixed with smoke we rode the waves together she stayed in my lap until my cock was soft again.

We finished the rest of the joint sitting there listening to our breathing while stroking each other until she broke the silence "Would you like to take this party into the shower?" she asked me with a devilish glint in her brown eyes "After you" I told her. We fucked again in the shower till our legs were jelly I licked her pussy again before we both feel into a comatose sleep I awoke to the sun and her lips surrounding my hardened member.

She swallowed my essence and then helped me gather my clothes and get dressed as she helped me with my tie she said "If you ever want to try something new again you know where to find me" I smiled kissed her full lips goodbye and headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Devon Wilson was a real person she was a girlfriend/companion of Jimi Hendrix and also big in the groupie scene of the late 60's.


End file.
